1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method thereof that enable a display unit to enlarge and display a main object.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user focuses a digital camera for image capturing (photographing), it has been difficult to check whether the digital camera is correctly focused since a photographic screen provided on the digital camera does not have a sufficient size. Therefore, when an image is enlarged and displayed or printed after being captured, the image may not be correctly in focuses state.
In recent years, thus, in order to correctly perform focusing for photographing, a technique has been discussed in which a focus position is enlarged and displayed so that a user can perform focusing easily and accurately.
Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2003-179798 discusses a technique in which, when a user half presses a shutter button, a region around a center of a focus area previously set by the user is enlarged and displayed. Further, the user can operate the camera to freely change a position of a photographing target object, whose image is displayed in an enlarge-display area, in an entire object area, and a resolution of the image displayed thereat.
Further, some digital cameras provided with a moving object tracking function have a function for displaying a focus region frame after the camera is focused on an object, and for tracking and displaying the focus region frame according to a movement of the object even when the object is moving.
However, in order to enlarge the focus position as described in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2003-179798, the user has to previously set the focus position on the photographic screen before photographing.
Further, there may be a situation that a composition of the photographic screen is difficult to grasp when enlargement and display are performed under an unstable condition where the object is moving, or non of in-focus regions (focused regions) can be enlarged and displayed when the object is located at a corner of the photographic screen.